Départ en vacances
by eric clutter
Summary: Reprise de presque tous les sketchs de Samantha Oups dans : Départ en vacances 1.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Départ en vacances_

Haru et Kyoko s'apprêtait à partir en voyage. Seulement, il fallait déjà choisir la destination...

« Alors Kyoko-chan, tu 'es décidée ?

- Pour ?

- Pour les vacances... mer ou montagne ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Casquette, ou bonnet ? »

_* Montre un bonnet à la main droite et une casquette à la main gauche. *_

Kyoko n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider.

« Lunettes de star, ou lunettes de ski ? »

_* Montre des lunettes de ski à la main gauche et des lunettes de soleil à la main droite. *_

« …

- Maillot de bain, ou combi ? »

_* Montre une combinaison de ski à la main gauche et un maillot de bain à la main droite. *_

Kyoko-chan parut légèrement perplexe sur ce qu'elle devait choisir.

« Oui mais c'est mon horoscope.

- Ah !

- Il ne prédit que des problèmes pour les deux semaines à venir, alors j'hésite tu vois...

- Alors... »

La brune sut quoi faire pour parer à toute éventualité.

« Entorse, ou turista ? »

_* Montre des bandages dans la main gauche et du papier toilette dans la main droite. *_

« ... Bah là j'hésite... C'est sûr que les deux sont tentants...

- Tentant c'est tentant... »

Plus tard, Haru déjeunait avec Shamal et Kyoko se joignit à table avec les assiettes.

« Chaud devant beignets à volonté.

- Merci Haru.

- Dites docteur...

- Oui ?

- Vous qui avez beaucoup voyagé...

- Pfff...

- Oh si quand même. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider à choisir avec Kyoko-chan entre le Pérou et Miami.

- Le Pérou c'est une richesse archéologique inégalée. C'est un patrimoine culturel foisonnant, des temples, des musées... Alors que Miami ça se résume à des plagistes décolorés qui font du body-bulding dans des maillots de bain trop petits. »

Pour la brune et la rouquine... le choix était claire et elles le dirent en même temps.

« Miami ! »

Shamal fut étonné de leur décision et en semblait presque attristé.

Vingt minutes passèrent et Kyoko essaya de connaître un peu mieux Shamal.

« Et vous, vous partez où en vacances ?

- Je vais retourner au Mexique faire el gringo el touristo de Mexico. C'est une contrée fascinante, des temples, des vieilles pierres...

- Et les filles !

- Pourquoi vous dites ça Haru ? »

La brune crut qu'il voulait faire le timide.

« Faite pas votre mijoté, vous me l'avez avoué tout à l'heure.

- Hein ?

- Ah si, il me l'a avoué tout à l'heure Kyoko-chan. Il m'a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il allait faire le « touristo » là-bas, il revenait avec une superbe... turista !

- !

- ! »

Grand moment de silence... jusqu'à ce que Haru reprenne la parole.

« Et vous devrez me montrer les photos de la fameuse « turista » j'ai hâte de les voir ! »

La journée s'acheva... pour en laisser place à une nouvelle. Haru et Kyoko avait prévues de partir Samedi en voyage mais quand la rouquine rejoignit son amie dans le salon...

« Kyoko-chan... je suis désolée mais... on annule tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- … Ne bouge-pas j'appelle ma cousine. »

Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la personne concerné.

« Allo Rebbeca ? Oui c'est Haru, il fait quel temps en ce moment à Los Angeles ? C'est ça, d'accord, c'est ce qui me semblait. Merci, au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha avant de s'expliquer à Kyoko.

« Ça fait trois fois de suite que j'appelle, trois fois de suite ! Et à chaque fois à midi... il fait nuit !

- …

- Alors franchement Kyoko-chan, si tu veux qu'on se retrouve en chemise de nuit à la plage, c'est ton problème, ou alors à quatorze heures en boîte de nuit... »

Encore plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Haru était avec sa carte de crédit sur ordinateur.

« Tadaa, et voilà c'est payé ! Kyoko-chan vient voir... tu vas pas y croire !

- Si tu m'expliques bien, si.

- … Ah oui, alors j'ai acheté deux billets d'avions pour les Maldives ààààà...

- A l'agence de voyages ?

- Ah non, à 200 €.

- Non, mais comment tu as fait ?

- J'ai tout simplement été sur Voyager à la dernière minute. com , c'est un site avec des places pas chères pour ceux qui commandent à la dernière minute, tout simplement. Bon alors prépare tes bagages, à nous le soleil !

- Super on décolle quand ? »

La brune regarda sur l'écran et consulta sa montre avant de répondre à la question de son amie.

« Dans une minute !

- !

- ! »

Apparemment ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elles pourront partir en vacances.


End file.
